


The War

by honestly_how_do_you_art



Series: Hurt For Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biracial Steve Rogers, Black Character(s), I'm probably over looking a lot, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Characters, Jewish Howard Stark, Let me know of you spot anything else, Mentions if death, Mentions of Funerals, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9735899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestly_how_do_you_art/pseuds/honestly_how_do_you_art
Summary: They said that the war was over and that they could go home. So they went home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've posted for others to see. This will be edited once I get access to my laptop. Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated.

They said that the war was over and that they could go home. So they went home.

Peggy went home to once again being a pretty face and a nice pair of legs. Being a part of the SSR had given Peggy power, power that made her a person, an equal. But as she walked home, getting catcalled and whistled at, Peggy realised that she was once again a pretty face and a nice pair of legs, that she was female, and that made her vulnerable. So she dusted off her armor, curled her hair, painted her lips blood red, and began to fight her war. Peggy reestablished herself, not letting people drag her down. Because this was one war she refused to lose.

Alisha went home to funerals and sitting Shiva for her best friends, to the country her ancestors built treating her like she didn't exist. Before, she lived with it, accepting that she couldn't do anything about it. But now Alisha had to do something. Steve and Bucky couldn't fight anymore, so she'd have to fight for all of them. She took bold hits, and refused to be silent. She refused to stop reminding people that the government was lying to them about the Howling Commandos. White Joe Morris was actually Japanese-American Jim Morita, Gabe Jones was a vital member, Bucky Barnes was Jewish and never let anyone forget it, and Steve Rogers, America’s golden boy, was the son of a black woman and an Irish man. Alisha kept talking, kept reminding people, kept fighting. Because if she didn’t, who would? 

Howard Stark went home to his demons. He had received several letters from his family in Europe, his Jewish family, at least what was left of his family. The letters he received told him that of the family that spread across twelve countries, only five people had survived: a young married couple, and three teenagers, one girl and two boys. They wanted to know if they could come over to the United States, if its safe, if Howard will help them. He said yes, and sent for them before the month’s end. He sat them up with housing and jobs, with anything they needed to succeed in a new country. He occasionally stopped by, checking in. But most nights were spent with a bottle, screaming at himself. So selfish, so desperate to succeed that you denied your own ancestry. If you had just listened, if you hadn't been ashamed maybe, just maybe you could have done something. Howard doesn't fight. He's ready for it to be over. 

They said that the war was over, and that they could go home. So they went home.


End file.
